Seventeen Forever
by Islanda
Summary: He was the guy that could always make you laugh or smile no matter what, and then in a heartbeat, he was gone. Follow along with Drew, Becky, and the rest of Adam's friends at Degrassi as they try to accept the tragic reality that he's never coming back.
1. 1

So the summary pretty much says it all. I just started the first chapter the night of the accident, filling in what I think would have happened before it happened. I'm going to follow the storyline of Cannonball and Honey, then I'll probably branch off and show different and more detailed reactions of the characters that Degrassi won't show, because they can't cover everything. I'm not sure yet though, but for now I hope you guys like this (:

* * *

Drew smiled as he sat with the campers while roasting marshmallows. It was time to make smores, right before the campers went to bed. He took a bite of the crunchy, warm goodness and tended to the fire, throwing the last log of the night on. Audra wasn't a big fan of the outdoors, so Drew hadn't been camping in years. He forgot how much he enjoyed it. Being outside always made Drew happy, and had a way of clearing his head. It just made all the drama at home temporarily go away. No one could disturb the peace right now. There was no cell phone service for miles, and that only made Drew's smile even larger. For this small little camping trip, he was temporarily disconnected from the world, like he was in his own little universe for a bit. Being outside made you realize all the small wonders of life, and how you had to treasure them while you could. It was right then where Drew was actually able to think clearly for the first time in weeks. It was one of those moments that he wanted to pause, and just replay the moment over and over again. He'd never felt so at ease.

As everyone finished off their last smore, the counsellors began getting the campers ready for bed. There was an outhouse down the road a couple hundred meters, with an outdoor tap right beside it so they could wash off their hands and brush their teeth. There were no sinks, or any other form of running water within walking distance, so thankfully all the campers were young and didn't mind the lack of modern hospitalities.

Just as Drew was packing up the toolbox right beside the campfire, he heard someone walk up behind him. There were small, quiet, footsteps, so it was sure to be a camper. Drew turned around, and sure enough, he found himself face to face with one of the older campers. Drew recognized him immediately as the little boy who married his little girlfriend today. Drew smiled to himself as he remembered the wedding ceremony, and it was extremely corny but cute at the same time. Harmless fun.

"Hey buddy, why aren't you with your counsellors?" Drew asked, slightly angry at the fact that Adam and Imogen weren't around. Drew hadn't spotted Adam since they had spoken earlier about Becky. Imogen had been around the campfire earlier, but she had disappeared shortly after the sun had gone down. Drew assumed she was with Adam, making out in the woods somewhere. If they wanted to fool around while everyone else was looking after their campers, that was okay, but the fact that neither of them had thought to come back in time to get their campers ready for bed made him slightly angrier. They had to learn to be more responsible, especially Adam. He was already on thin ice when it came to his job, and he knew that.

"I can't find my counsellors Drew," Colton told him nervously. "Adam has been so weird lately, no one knows where he went. Imogen-"

"Wait...no one knows where Adam is?" Drew interrupted, now concerned. He swore that he could hear an alarm sound in the distance as he spoke, but he ignored it. Adam and Imogen were off in the woods making out, he knew it. Romantic, yes. Camp appropriate? No. Drew sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He saw Dallas and his co-counsellor, Sadie Rowland standing by the campfire with their campers. Drew snapped his fingers and caught their attention, motioning them over.

"Imogen told me not to tell you because Adam was gonna be in trouble. She told me she was gonna find Adam and that we were all gonna be okay, and that I would get to bed and everything after and Adam-"

"Don't worry buddy, I think I know where Adam may be," Drew mumbled, trying not to let his anger escape.

"Really?" Colton exclaimed as Sadie and Dallas walked up. "I just hope he doesn't go to Florida to see his girlfriend cause I'm really gonna miss him if he does, cause I know he wanted to!" He paused and yawned for a moment. "It's all the boyfriend stealer's fault, if he-"

"Colton, you know Mike," Drew interrupted, watching a huge smile burst onto the child's face as he recognized one of his favourite counsellors. "This here is Sadie. They are going to get you to bed tonight, and when you wake up, Adam and Imogen are going to be back."

"Promise?" Colton asked.

Drew looked at Dallas and smiled.

"Promise." Drew told the child, looking in his eyes. "Now, Sadie is going to take you to get ready for bed, okay buddy?"

Sadie went over and grabbed Colton's hand. She smiled and looked down at him.

"Let's go get your toothbrush, and we can round up all your friends and go get ready for bed together! How does that sound?" Sadie asked, enthusiasm in her voice.

"Awesome!" Colton exclaimed, running off towards his tent to grab his things. Sadie laughed and looked back at Drew and Dallas, then took off after him, her long hair blowing in the wind as she ran.

Dallas turned back towards Drew, and looked at his friend. Drew was staring off into the woods, presumably looking to see if he could spot Adam and Imogen. Dallas figured that they were off hooking up in the woods somewhere, and he was cool with that. Drew normally would, except for the fact that he was the camp director and was in charge of almost 100 kids at the moment. Something else was bothering Drew though, and he was going to find out what it was.

"What's going on bro?" Dallas asked. Drew turned around, and faced his friend, sighing.

"Adam's gone," Drew mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets while looking at the ground. He shuffled back and forth nervously as he spoke. "Imogen is looking for him...she doesn't know where he is either, according to Colton."

Dallas smiled to himself. He knew that they were off hooking up somewhere in the woods. They had to be. The talk, touch, compliment method always worked for himself, so it was sure to work for Adam for him to get some action with the ladies.

"Dude, you do know that them two are just swapping saliva somewhere out in the great outdoors?" Dallas laughed. "Me and Ad-Rock had a nice little convo earlier about the possibility about him and Imogen," he explained. "I even told him about my special TTC method," Dallas added with a wink. "I'm guessing it worked for him."

Dallas watched as Drew didn't respond or even crack a smile as he spoke. He began to realize that Drew maybe wasn't in the mood for joking around at the moment.

"Drew, Adam's safe, wherever he is," Dallas said, trying to calm Drew down. After hearing about all the incidents with the gang and Bianca last year, he knew how easily Drew now got scared, and how he got scared more easily than the average guy. It was the PTSD still affecting him. Not many people knew, but there were still times where Drew would wake up screaming. Drew never openly discussed it, but Dallas got all the details from Audra when he moved in. Drew knew that, and accepted that. It was one of the things that brought the two closer.

"Imogen and Adam made out earlier," Drew began. "I walked in on them, and I talked to Adam after. He regretted doing stuff with Imogen, and he wanted to patch things up with Becky." Drew began to shake a bit as he spoke. "I _know_ that Adam is not sucking face with Imogen right now," Drew said, raising his voice. "He's my brother...I'm the one who plays girls, not him!" Drew panted, his heavy breathing slowed down a Dallas placed his hand on his shoulder. "What if," Drew said, speaking more calmly. "What if Adam isn't with Imogen, a-and the bears got him? Or something really, really bad happened Dallas?"

Dallas watched as Drew's face filled with sweat. His opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, another figured approached behind them. The boys turned around, Drew looking eager to find out who it was. His face fell when he realized that it was only Imogen, and that his brother was nowhere in sight.

"Hey guys," she said, biting her lip as she spoke. She had just came out of the woods, and her hair was damp and had gone slightly frizzy from being out in the rain before.

Before even giving her a chance to continue speaking, Drew interrupted her.

"Where's Adam?" He asked, walking up directly in front of her face. Imogen backed up, slightly frightened by Drew's intense movements. Dallas grabbed Drew's shoulder and pulled him away from Imogen. Drew tried to breathe steadily in attempt to calm down.

"I haven't seen Adam since...uh before," Imogen began, knowing that the boys would know what she was referring to. "I went looking for him, but I couldn't find him anywhere. On my walk back, I went right near the staff area...the car keys were gone, and so was the van," Imogen said with a sigh, looking down at the ground.

"He...He wanted to call Becky, I said there was no service for miles..." Drew told them, trailing off. "I didn't think he'd actually, you know...go call her."

"Whatever man, he should be back any moment," Dallas said in attempt to comfort his friend.

Just then, they heard a car approaching. They could see the lights and everything, and the vehicle was approaching the campsite.

Dallas smiled. "And look, he's back!"

As the car approached, the three of them realized that this wasn't the van. They immediately recognized it as a police cruiser. Drew immediately panicked and held his breath as the car stopped and an officer stepped out and walked towards them. He was a tall male, easily over 6 feet with short salt and pepper hair. He appeared to be in his mid-forties. He looked friendly enough, but looks could always be deceiving.

"Do any of you know a Gracie Torres?" He asked, eyeing them one by one, pulling out his clipboard.

Drew's breath caught in his throat. He could feel his whole body shut down as he struggled to breathe. He could feel his limbs go numb, and could feel Dallas supporting his entire body weight as the officer explained the details of what had happened to Adam.

_No...  
_

* * *

There's a prologue sort of thing filling in what might have happened between Cannonball and Honey. I'll make the next chapter start right after Honey, and pick up where the episode left off.

What do you guys think so far? Should I continue?


	2. 2

Thanks to all the reviews everyone wrote! I woke up to all those and it seriously made my day and made me want to update faster :') I totally would have had the update out yesterday but I worked 12 hours so yeah, here it is! This picks up right sort of where Honey left off. Hope you guys enjoy (:

* * *

As Clare packed up her suitcase that she brought to the hospital with her, she couldn't be happier. She had just found out that her cancer was in remission and that she had responded well to the chemo. She would be able to go back to Degrassi with all her friends and enjoy her senior year. She would be able to veep the school with Drew, wake up and complain to Jake about the empty milk cartons he continued to put back in the fridge, skype with Eli from her room, and have sleepovers with Alli and Jenna. It was all going to be perfect. She could finally start living like a normal teenager again. Clare could finally go home for the first time in almost 2 months. She hadn't felt so happy and relieved in so long. Nothing could ruin her mood today.

Just then, Clare heard her phone buzz. She smiled. Eli was in Kingston with his parents for the day, and he was to text Clare whenever he was home so he could come bring her some Chinese takeout. She wasn't expecting him back this early, so she was pumped to get a text from him.

As she read the message, Clare's heart sank a bit when she realized it wasn't from her boyfriend, but was from Drew instead.

_Can u meet me outside the caf in 5?_

Remembering that Adam's surgery was today, Clare realized how bored Drew must have gotten from waiting around inside the hospital all day long for his brother. Clare was so relieved that her friend was going to be okay. She and Adam used to be so close, but they hadn't talked much lately due to the craziness that the past school year had brought to their individual lives. She had seen him around a bit during the summer, and Clare made mental notes to herself to see more of Adam during the school year, because she really did miss him.

_Sure!_

As Clare replied to Drew's text and walked out of her room and down to the cafeteria, she thought about how much closer her and Drew had gotten this past summer. In the past, Drew was just Adam's older pig of a brother who had hurt Alli beyond belief during their sophomore year. Clare would never date Drew or anything, but she had come to the realization that he was a great friend to have around. He always knew how to make her laugh, and her escaping the hospital to go to the Degrassi daycamp with him that one day would be something that she always remembered. Clare looked forward to many more memories with the Torres brothers during the school year.

Clare walked out of the elevator that led right into the cafeteria and looked around for Drew. Some Drew time was just what she needed right now. They had a few things to discuss for their upcoming presidency. They had to discuss who would be the Spirit Day coordinator, who would do announcements, who would organize each club and so much more. Clare wasn't sure how Drew would handle the responsibilities of his upcoming presidency, but everyone was going to find out soon.

Just then, Clare spotted Drew sitting alone at a table by himself, his head down. Clare smiled and walked over to sit across from her friend.

"Hey, I'm so glad you're here!" Clare exclaimed, sitting down. "I've been so bored all day waiting for Eli to get back, and-" Clare stopped talking abruptly as she noticed how red Drew's face was. It was clear that he had just been crying. Her heart went out to him. She figured it was something with Bianca, because Clare couldn't see any other situation that would have Drew in tears. Unless something with Adam had gone completely wrong...but Clare didn't even want to consider that option. She looked Drew in the eyes, and waited for him to speak.

"They usually do these scenes so perfectly in movies and TV," Drew began, shaking as he spoke. Clare went over and sat next to him, putting her arm around his shoulder to try and comfort him. She had a feeling at this point of what Drew was going to say, and Clare gulped, waiting to hear the words she didn't want to hear.

"It's Adam, isn't it?" Clare asked, trying to remain as calm as she could. She could already feel her eyes filling with tears waiting to spill as she was about to hear Drew speak. Clare watched tearfully as Drew continued to shake.

Drew wanted to tell Clare. He needed to...he needed to tell someone what had happened, he just wasn't sure how. Drew had texted all his and Adam's friends back who were worried saying that he was going through surgery and that everything would be okay. The doctors would be able to fix him. There was always a chance that he would have slight brain damage that would be repairable over time, but that was it. The thought had occurred briefly that Adam might die, but Drew had never really thought seriously about it. He was only seventeen. Adam was supposed to be the best man when him and Bianca were going to get married. Their kids were going to be the best of friends, and they would all go on vacation to a beach someday. Him and Adam would grow old together and joke about all the amazing things that would happen during their senior year. This was supposed to be their year. Now Drew would have to live it out for both of them.

"The doctors said that if there was brain damage, they could fix it," Clare murmured after a long pause. "It may take awhile, but like you said, Adam's strong, he's gonna get better-"

"The doctors couldn't fix him," Drew interrupted, finally speaking, his voice beginning to crack as he spoke. He could feel Clare staring up at him, a blank expression on her face.

"Wait, Drew...you mean-"

"He's gone Clare," Drew said, tears now streaming down his face. He could hear Clare sitting in awe beside him, no words coming out of her mouth as she realized that her friend wasn't coming back. She'd never hear another one of his jokes. Her, Adam and Eli would never hang out ever again. Clare would never have another class with him. Adam would never make her laugh ever again.

The two of them sat in silence for what felt like hours as Clare began to cry, but in reality, it was only a few minutes. Another figure approached behind them. Clare turned her head to see Eli standing behind them.

"So I know I said that I'd text you, but I wanted to surprise you. You weren't in your room so I figured you'd be here," Eli said with a smile, holding out a bag of Chinese takeout as he walked towards his girlfriend. He quickly noticed the tears running down her face. Clare tried to force a smile as Eli approached their table. Eli's face beamed as he sat down, giving Drew a small wave, although the jock didn't see it due to him looking down at the floor. "The cancer's gone isn't it?" Eli asked.

Clare tried to smile at Eli. That's what the Chinese food was for. They were going to celebrate her being cancer free. They both assumed that she was going to go into remission, and that she'd be released from the hospital later that week after some final tests. That's what Clare wanted to tell Eli, but she knew that there were more important things that needed to be addressed.

Eli's smile faded as he noticed that Clare was still crying. He felt terrible. They were both so sure that she was going to be all clear, but you could never be too sure.

"Clare, I'm so sorry, but you're so strong," Eli whispered wrapping his arm around his girlfriend. "I know that no matter what is thrown in your face, you can beat it-"

"Eli, stop," Clare interrupted, sniffling as she spoke.

"Clare-"

"Eli," Clare repeated through her sobs, tears streaming down her face. "Adam's dead."

* * *

And I'll leave it at that! Sorry it's so short! I'll try to get another update out later this week, but I work a lot so no promises :/ I'll try though! What did you guys think of this chapter? And who would you like to see in later chapters maybe? Again, no promises aha (:


	3. 3

So I'm so sorry for the long update. I just started university, and between school and work I barely have time to sleep let alone write. It's sucks and I'm sorry! But it's reading week now for me so hopefully I can maybe get another update out before it's over. On another note though, I liked Young Forever, and I feel like they did a great job covering Adam's death…I just wished they showed people's reactions more. We saw Drew's and Dallas's, but that's it really. It just kind of jumped right to the funeral and memorials. I won't be having a completely altered universe, but a few things will be slightly different with some character's reactions. I did plan to have the first few chapters out before Degrassi came back but oh well :P

Sorry about the long note, enjoy the chapter guys!

* * *

After Alli and Jenna got into their little fight about Leo, the bus ride to the airport was silent between them. Jenna couldn't understand why Alli kept blaming herself for Leo's abuse, and why Alli kept defending him. Alii's heart was crushed. She had finally met the guy of her dreams after realizing things would never work with Dallas or anyone else at Degrassi, but Leo lived halfway across the world. She knew that Jenna would never understand. Her relationship with Connor was basically perfect. They were all mushy and lovey dovey to each other all the time, and they lived so close and went to school together. Alli knew that it took Jenna awhile to get over KC when he moved to BC, but things were different with them. KC had cheated on Jenna, and they were never in love, and they certainly weren't ever going to get back together. Things were different with Alli and Leo.

Jenna couldn't understand why Alli had given up so easily on Dallas. She remembered when Alli liked Drew and how she had basically thrown herself at him to get his attention, even when it was evident at first that he clearly wasn't interested. Drew treated Alli like crap though, and she still stayed with him longer than she should have. Dallas was clearly into Alli, Jenna could tell. If someone like Dallas was trying to become a better person to try and gain respect from people he used to treat like dirt, he was worth pursuing. Jenna just couldn't understand why Alli just wasn't interested anymore.

The two friends continued not speaking to each other as they arrived at the airport. They were all really tired, and almost everyone was planning on sleeping on the plane. No one was excited to suffer from jetlag for the next week, but Paris was definitely worth it.

While they were in line at the check in counter, Jenna stood with Connor, shooting concerned glances at Alli as her friend continued to ignore her. Alli stood with Maya and her friend, Tristan. Alli, Jenna, Maya and another girl, Zoe, had all roomed together in Paris. Alli spent a lot of time in the room towards the end of the trip, and she and Maya had became friends. Alli liked her a lot better than Zoe, and liked giving her bits of advice on Miles and what to do about her little crush on him. You could definitely see the family resemblance between Maya and her sister, Katie, but you could also tell at the same time that Maya was a different person, who was less uptight and came off less snobby. Katie had really loosened up lately though, and her and Alli had sort of become friends by the end of the school year. Everyone knew about Katie's troubled love life wheras Maya kept it more to herself. Despite how much closer they had become, Alli had never brought up Cam around Maya. Alli remembered Maya's initial angry reaction to Cam's death, and didn't know how Maya was coping lately. Campbell Saunders was someone that just never came up in conversation between the two girls. It was a sensitive topic that was difficult to bring up with a lot of people, so Alli just chose to not bring it up with Maya.

As Alli stood in line, Maya and Tristan were talking quietly about the recent news of how horrible Zoe is, and the latest bitchy thing she had done to hurt Maya. Suddenly, Alli heard her phone ringing in her bag. She dropped her purse the ground, trying to search for her phone. Maya and Tristan started laughing as Alli tried to find her phone, as people began to look around to see whose phone was going off. Maya continued to laugh harder as Alli continued to look.

"I swear, it's usually on vibrate!" Alli said to the blonde girl, laughing a bit as she spoke. As she finally pulled out her phone, she looked at who the caller was. She was all excited because she thought it was Leo phoning to apologize to her, but Alli's heart sunk when she saw that it was Dallas phoning her. She declined the call and threw her phone back in her bag. She understood that Dallas still liked her. He had been texting her all summer about how much he missed her, asking about how Paris was. Alli had never replied to any of the texts, and eventually the texts stopped coming. Alli was surprised to receive a phone call from Dallas though. She understood the text messages, but actually phoning her was a little ridiculous. Whatever crap Dallas had to say to Alli was definitely not worth a call for. It was long distance. Whatever Dallas had to say could clearly wait until she was back home in Toronto.

Just as Alli had managed to get her phone back into her purse and had gathered all her belongings back together, her phone began to go off again. Alli mentally slapped herself for not turning her phone on silent, and quickly pulled her phone out and declined the call once again.

"Well someone really wants to get a hold of you," Maya said with a smirk.

"Dumb telemarketers," Alli replied with a shrug. "For some reason I get a bunch of calls from the same number in France a lot," she lied. "I never answer, they keep calling me back. So annoying." Alli felt bad lying to her new friends, but Mike Dallas was the last thing she wanted to talk about right now.

"I'm sure Leo will phone you eventually!" Maya added, trying to help her friend out. She knew that Alli and Leo broke up, but didn't know about Leo being abusive towards her. That was another thing Alli didn't want to bring up with Maya and Tristan. Alli knew that it was Dallas's fault because he kept texting her. Some guys just didn't get the hint that no reply was a sign that meant stop talking to me.

"Hopefully," Alli mumbled, forcing a small smile. She knew that either she would call Leo, or he would call her eventually. They meant too much to each other to just move on and forget about each other. Alli knew that if people were meant to be together, they would find their way back to each other in the end. She knew that she was meant to be with Leo, so she knew deep down in her heart that she would see him again. Even if it wasn't anytime soon, she knew that it would happen someday.

While Alli got lost in her thoughts, dreaming about her and Leo's future together, she didn't notice Jenna suddenly come up behind her. Before Alli could speak, Jenna beat her to it.

"Alli, you have to take Dallas's call," Jenna told her quietly so that no one else around could hear.

Alli was immediately taken aback. She knew why Dallas was calling, and Alli didn't feel like dealing with him pouring out his feelings to her right now. She knew she would have to see him at school, but she only had one more year left with him before everyone left Degrassi and went their separate ways, so she could deal with that. Jenna also had no business telling her what to do. Alli didn't care that Jenna disapproved of her and Leo. She felt like Jenna was blowing the whole thing out of proportion. Everything that had happened was a misunderstanding. It was Dallas's fault.

"Look, I don't feel like dealing with Dallas right now!" Alli replied, raising her voice a bit as she spoke. "And how do you know that he was phoning me?" She asked.

Jenna sighed, still not understanding why Alli wasn't going to pursue a relationship with Dallas. He was a great guy, and he was clearly into Alli. If Alli was smart, she would move on and forget about Leo. He had hurt her physically and even if he regretted it and apologized endlessly, Jenna felt that Alli should not forgive him under any circumstances. Abuse towards women in any situation is wrong, and Leo needed to understand that so he wouldn't do it again.

"Dallas texted me telling you to pick up your phone," Jenna explained. "And-"

"He texted you to tell me I need to answer my phone?" Alli grumbled, cutting Jenna off before her friend could finish. "Dallas is the reason Leo and I got into a fight, if it wasn't for him texting me then-"

"Alli, he said it was really important," Jenna interrupted. As the two girls looked around to see that they had attracted the attention of Maya, Tristan and a few other students, they began to calm down a bit. "Look," Jenna began, lowering her voice, "I know you don't like Dallas, but he spent his whole summer texting you! The least you could do is phone him back," Jenna told Alli. "Be a friend," she added.

Alli sighed and pulled out her phone from her purse. She went into her contacts, and selected Dallas's name. She turned her phone screen towards Jenna for a moment who smiled as Alli pressed the call button and placed the phone against her ear. Alli stood there in silence until Dallas picked up on the third ring.

"Alli…" she could hear him mumble on the other line.

"Look, Jenna told me that it was something really important, which is why I'm calling. I-" Alli stopped herself from speaking as she heard uneven breathing coming from the other end of the line. "Are you okay?" Alli asked.

Instead of replying, all Alli heard was Dallas burst into tears. She stood in line numbly and bit her lip. Dallas was one of the toughest guys in school. He never cried. The only time she had seen him this upset was when Cam had died…and then he had almost jumped of the school roof.

"Dallas, whatever happened, it's okay. Things will get better. Rocky will want you to live. You have so much in your life to look forward to, and-"

"Adam died," Dallas choked out.

Alli lost focus on everything else for a moment, and felt tears gather in her eyes. It couldn't be true. Clare had told her and Jenna about Adam's accident, but she assured them that Adam was going through surgery and that he would be all fixed up. Adam couldn't be dead. He was too young. He had too much to look forward to in his life.

"What?" Alli managed to choke out after moments of silence. She didn't know what else to say. What was the right thing to say when you found out your friend died? Even if you were never that close with the person, Alli knew a bunch of people who were really close with Adam. Drew. Dallas. Dave. Clare. Becky. Alli could almost feel her heart shattering into a million pieces as she tried not to think about what Becky must be going through right now. She didn't even want to imagine how hard it must be for her.

"Don't make me say it again, Adam's dead!" Dallas shouted. Alli looked and saw Jenna turning her attention towards her, motioning her up to the counter for baggage check.

"I have to go," Alli said, trying not to burst into tears as she spoke. She quickly hung up before Dallas had a chance to say anything else. Wiping away her tears from her eyes, she walked up to the baggage check counter. Within seconds, Jenna noticed how upset her friend was.

"Alli, what did he say to you?" Jenna demanded. Instead of replying, Alli simply burst into tears. Jenna wrapped her arms around Alli as she continued to cry. Maya and Tristan ran over to see what all the commotion was about.

"Jenna, what happened?" Maya asked, a concerned look on her face. Tristan lingered behind Maya while Miles and a few other soon to be sophomores approached.

Before Jenna could reply, Alli pulled away from Jenna. She wiped away her tears, and Tristan handed her a Kleenex. She nodded her thanks, and sighed as she spoke.

"Adam died," Alli mumbled, biting her lip nervously as she spoke. Her friends stood there in awe for a few moments. Maya let out a small gasp, and Miles came over and hugged her. Tristan looked down at the ground, his face turning red. Jenna stood there in silence like a statue, not quite processing the information yet.

"But Alli, Clare said he just needed to go through surgery, and the doctors would fix him up?" Jenna questioned, no emotion on her face yet.

"Well, apparently it didn't work," Alli said, trying to talk without crying.

As the students stood there in silence, all of them trying to process the fact that Adam was dead, Connor walked up after he had finished getting all their bags checked. Noticing how upset everyone was, he stayed back for a moment before speaking.

"Whoa…who died?"

* * *

Sorry about the wait again, the next update should not be as long! I'll try and update within the next week if I can! What did you guys think of Young Forever and the recent episodes?


End file.
